Romano ingin merayakan hari ibu?
by ArthuriaMariePendragon
Summary: "Aku ingin merayakan hari ibu./ Romano ingin sekali merayakan hari ibu! Apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Spain? FIC PERTAMA SAYA! RnR


Pair : Spain x Romano /

Rate : K+

Summary : " Kamu kenapa Roma?"/ " Aku mau punya ibu..."/ Special Mother's day! Aku sayang mama!

Disclaimer : Kalau saya yang jadi pemilik Hetalia, saya akan buat genrenya jadi YAOI. Jadi, Hetalia adalah milik Hidekazu Himaruya!

Warning : OOC, TYPO, dll...

A/n : Halo reader semua! Saya Author baru di fandom APH ini! Karena hari ini hari ibu, jadi aku mau publish fic yang baru kubuat kemarin ini. Karena ini cuma one-shot, jadi saya mencoba membuat agak sedikit panjang ^^. Nah, cukup curcolnya. Mari kita mulai ceritanya!

**MARI BUKA TIRAINYA!**

_**Mother's day panic! Romano ingin punya ibu!**_

4 hari sebelum Hari Ibu, Romano sedang berjalan menuju sebuah supermarket untuk membeli tomat (so pasti). Ketika ia sampai di depan supermarket, ia melihat seorang anak kecil yang sedang menggandeng ibunya sambil berkata lantang,

"Mama! Mama mau apa? 4 hari lagi kan Hari Ibu! Ayo, mama! Mama mau apa? Aku belikan deh!" anak itu tersenyum lebar menampilkan sederet gigi yang berwarna putih sambil mendongak ke arah ibunya.

"Hmm. Apa ya?" Pikir ibunya sambil tersenyum. "hmm. Begini saja deh. Mama mau kamu sehat sampai kamu dewasa! Gimana?" Ucap ibunya seperti sedang menantang putranya.

Anak kecil itu diam sebentar. Lalu dengan bingung, dia berkata, "Mari kita lihat jawaban ku nanti!". Lalu anak kecil dan ibunya itu berlalu. Meninggalkan Romano yang sedari tadi menatap mereka. "Hari ibu ya?" gumam Romano.

Setelah ia mendapatkan 20 tomat dan beberapa daging untuk makan malam, ia segera membayar di kasir sambil berpikir,

'Hari ibu harus dirayakan bersama seorang ibu. Apa itu berlaku untuk aku dan Feliciano? Sudah lama kami tak menjumpai ibu kami. Sejak kecil, aku hidup sendiri. Lalu dibuang oleh Austria dan akhirnya dirawat oleh Spain. Apa itu berlaku untukku?'.

Romano masih berpikiran seperti sampai ia menabrak seseorang di luar supermarket.

**Brakk!**

"Hwaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Bastard! God, damn it! Kau punya mata apa tidak sih?" kutuk Romano ketika ia terjatuh sehabis tertabrak orang itu. Ia lalu mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang menabraknya. Ketika melihat siapa yang ditabraknya, ia sangat kaget. Ia telah ditabrak Arthur Kirkland, **ENGLAND**!

Ia semakin marah! Tapi ketika melihat keranjang tomatnya ada pada Arthur, ia agak sedikit mereda. Lebih baik daripada melihat keranjang tomatnya terbang, dan tomatnya bertebaran.

"Hoi, Romano! Kamu kenapa sih? Ga biasanya kamu bengong pas jalan!" Kata England merendahkan.

"Huh! Bukan urusanmu!" Ucap Romano sambil berdiri, membersihkan celananya dan menyambar keranjang tomatnya dari tangan England.

Tiba2, England membisikinya katanya, "Kamu mikirin hari ibu ya?"

Romano langsung lari tanpa mendengarkan England. "Dasar bocah." Kata England dengan tenangnya.

Sesampainya di kediaman Carriedo...

Romano langsung masuk ke dapur dan ketika melihat jam, ia berpikir, 'sial! Sudah 2 jam yang lalu 'Siesta' berakhir! Ke mana si Spainiard bodoh itu?'

Ketika Spain muncul, Romano tak ada di manapun di dalam rumah. Spain yang merasa khawatir langsung berlari ke arah kebun dan menemukan Romano sedang duduk di bangku taman.

Spain merasa lega dan duduk di sebelah Romano sambil bertanya, "Roma, kamu habis dari mana? Aku mencarimu kemana2 lho."

.

.

.

Tak ada jawaban.

" Roma?"

.

.

.

.

Masih tak ada jawaban.

.

.

.

"Roma!" Spain berteriak dan mendapat tonjokan gratis di wajahnya.

**Gedebuk!**

"Berisik tau! Seriusan deh! Apa aku tak bisa mendapatkan beberapa menit yang tenang untuk berpikir? Geez,.." Ucap Romano sambil melenggang pergi.

Spain yang ditinggalkan terkapar itu berkata, "Aku salah apaaaa?"

Saat makan malam...

"Roma, Lastimoso. Aku tak tahu kau tadi sedang berpikir. Kau mau memaafkanku?"

"Aku sih tak terlalu terganggu tapi... Aku merasa sagnat ingin berpikir. Besok aku ingin berpikir lagi. Jadi, jangan ganggu aku." Ucap Romano sambil melangkah pergi setelah menaruh piringnya di bak cuci piring. "Spain,.."

"Ya?" jawab Spain.

" Hari ini, kau yang mencuci." Ucap Romano sambil pergi dalam kamar. "Aku tidur dulan."

"ah,... Si..." Ucap Spain sambil meletakkan piring2 kotor di bak cuci.

_**Spain's POV**_

Hari ini Roma kenapa ya? Tidak biasanya dia terganggu seperti itu. Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggunya? Aku sangat mengenalnya. Sudah pasti ada yang mengganggunya.

_**Spain's POV end**_

_**General POV**_

Spain sudah tertular virus bingung nya Romano. Pada akhirnya dia malah jadi bingung sendiri. Tetapi karena tak dapat menemukan hal yang mengganggu Romano, maka ia memutuskan untuk tidur.

Count down... 3 days before Mom's day...

Romano menghabiskan waktunya untuk berpikir. Membuat Spain bingung dengan sikapnya. Malamnya, ia mengaku...

"Aku ingin merayakan hari ibu..."

Ucapan Romano itu membuat mata hijau indah milik Spain membulat dengan indahnya.

"A... Apa?" Katanya minta diulang."

"hhh. Aku,... Ingin,... Merayakan,... Hari,... Ibu..." Ucap Romano.

Spain mulai mereda...

"engh. Romano, aku sih setuju saja. Tapi, seperti yang kaulihat, aku ini laki2. Tulen, lagi. Ga mungkin kan, kita merayakan hari ibu?"

Ucapan tadi mengenai telak hati Romano. Ia tau bahwa dia tak mengenal ibunya. Tetep aja mau hari ibu.

"Aku mau seorang ibu." Ucap Romano mengejutkan.

Spain kaget dan hampir menjatuhkan piring2 yang sedang dipegangnya untuk dicuci.

Lalu setelah dicuci, dia datang kepada Romano, memebelai rambut cokelat dengan ahoge itu dengan lembut. "Mi Tomate, kau hanya lelah. Tidurlah. Biar kupikirkan."

Lalu Romano berjalan ke kamarnya dan Spain lalu menutupnya.

Count down... 2 days before Mom's day...

Romano mulai bersikap dingin dan suka pergi pagi2 dan kembali pada malam hari. Ntahlah apa yang telah dilakukannya. Ketika melihat Spain ia langsung berlari ke kamar mandi sambil bersungut2 ga jelas.

Countdown... Hari Ibu...

Paginya, Romano pergi dan kembali saat tepat jam 5 sore. Ketika dia kembali. Lampu rumah mati. Ketika dinyalakannya, Ia tak melihat siapapun selain Spain yang tengah duduk di meja makan sambil menunggun Romano. Ketika dia melihat Romano, ia berkata, "Roma! Ayo duduk."

Romano langsung duduk di kursi di depan Spain.

Spain langsung buka mulut sambil berkata, "Selamat Hari Ibu Roma~" Ucapnya dengan senyum manis yang mengembang di wajah tampannya.

Romano terbelalak.

"A-Apa maksudmu, Spain? Kemarin kau bilang kita tak bisa merayakan hari ibu."

Lalu Spain tersenyum ringan dan berkata, "Romano, kau tidak butuh seorang ibu untuk merayakan hari ibu. Asalkan kau ada di dekat orang yang telah merawatmu dengan cinta –seperti aku-, kita bisa merayakannya." Lalu ia berdiri dan mengajak Romano berdiri bersamanya.

Lalu ia memeluk Romano sambil berkata, "Dengar mi tomatite, kau tak butuh ibu selama aku ada bersamamu. Kenapa? Karena, cintaku untukmu sama besarnya dengan besarnya dengan cinta ibu yang melahirkanmu ke dunia ini." Lalu ia melepaskannya dan tersenyum lagi, "Ya?"

Romano mengeluarkan air matanya yang berharga di hadapan Spain, "Iya! Aku menyayangimu! Sangat!" Lalu ia menyelipkan sesuatu di tangan Spain.

Itu adalah sebuah bungkusan berbentuk tomat. "Awww. Roma~~~" Ucapnya ketika melihat bungkusan itu. "Buka." UCap Romano.

Ketika dibuka, didalamnya tedapat sebuah kalung dengan bandul berbentuk tomat yang bertuliskan : 'Untuk Antonio Fernandez Carriedo dari Lovino Vargas.'

Lalu Spain langsung memeluk Romano sambil berkata, "Gracias! Gracias Roma~~~"

Dan hari itu mereka habiskan dengan tersenyum, tertawa dan tidur.

- The End –

A/n

AKhirnyaaaaa~~~~ Bagaimana? Bagus kah? Jelek kah? Curahkan semua kata2 anda di review. Terima kasih! Gracias! Selamat hari ibu! Sayangi ibu kalian ya!


End file.
